


Solemn Vows

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Summer 200 Word Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the 200 word challenge on Senad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see the Bolshoi Ballet's performance of Romeo and Juliet last week. My muse must have enjoyed it as much as I did. WARNING: Dark, disturbing and not at all happy.

## Solemn Vows

by Mrs Fish

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/panthro/>

Author's disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Paramount, UPN, Pet Fly Productions or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story.

* * *

Solemn Vows  
by Mrs. Fish 

The last of their friends and family gone, Blair Sandburg sat alone in the funeral parlor staring at the coffin containing his lover, James Ellison. 

"Thirty five years, Jim," he whispered. "Not nearly the eternity we pledged to each other. But longer than a lot of people have together. I should be grateful." 

Blair rose slowly and moved next to the casket. "At least the judge threw the book at the guy." Sandburg chuckled softly. "You would have been so proud of Daryl, man. He had the entire jury in tears during closing arguments. Hell, even the defense attorney was dabbing at his eyes." 

Sandburg sighed heavily. "I miss you. It's like there's this great gaping hole in my heart. Just emptiness. Hell, ever since you brought me back from the dead we've been connected spiritually. And then when we became lovers..." 

Blair reached into his suit pocket and removed a small, brown bottle. "We'll be together again soon, my love. And this time it will be forever." 

Sandburg unscrewed the bottle and quickly drank down its bitter contents. As numbness spread through his body, the last thing he heard was the sad, mournful howl of a wolf. 

The end. 


End file.
